Universidade, Cursinho Coisas de Estudante
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: Kamus apesar de ser nerd, acabou tendo de ir para o cursinho, Miro seu amigo inseparável, vai junto com ele, Shaka na faculdade junto a Dhoko, Shura...garotas estranhas, vão aprontar... uma garota tranquila que luta karate, outra que parece que foi para a


Quarto arrumado, livros enfileirados por ordem de matéria, roupas limpas no armário e as sujas em um cesto no banheiro, quem diria que esse é um quarto de um garoto?

Quarto de Kamus, que naquele momento estava sentado em frente sua escrivaninha, aqueles olhos azuis fixados no livro de matemática, anotando tudo que achava importante. Já era de madrugada, no dia seguinte ele iria para o cursinho, o que o deixara indignado, por não ter passado na faculdade, não que ele não tivesse estudado ou não estivesse preparado, mas dias antes da prova ele tinha ficado doente, mas ele tinha ficado feliz pois seus amigo Shaka que tinha passado, ele ia fazer filosofia.

O telefone toca, na hora Kamus se irrita, odiava ser interrompido enquanto estudava, ou seja, ele ficava irritado periodicamente.

- Alô?- diz Kamus aparentando aborrecimento.

- Desculpe ligar essa hora, mas é eu to com uma dúvida de matemática e daqui três horas eu vou ter prova! – dizia uma voz desesperada do outro lado da linha.

- Prova? Prova aonde?

- É que a prova que eu ia prestar pra ter desconto no cursinho, era pra eu ter feito antes mas tive alguns problemas, você pode me ajudar?- diz praticamente as suplicas

- Ta, mas no telefone não vai dá pra explicar direito, você pode vir aqui?

-Claro! To indo ai tchau!

Apesar de parecer rabugento Kamus era uma pessoa muito legal, ajudava com o que sabia, e sempre era amigo quando precisavam.

Kamus continuou estudando até o seu amigo chegar o que não demorou, em dez minutos a campainha toca.

- Ah, obrigado Kamus ! eu te devo a minha vida! – diz Miro abraçando Kamus

- Calma, não exagera você não me deve nada e entra logo ...

Os dois ficaram estudando até dar o horário, os dois estavam caindo de sono pareciam que iam dormir no meio da rua a qualquer momento.

Como era o dia de sorte de Kamus , ele junto com o seu material foram ao chão.

-Ah!! Desculpa!!! Eu ... eu... é que eu não estava olhando desculpa, você ta legal?- pergunta a garota envergonhada

- Eu to...- diz Kamus ainda "sentado" no chão.

A garota estendeu a mão para ele para ajudar a levantar.

- Obrigado- diz Kamus olhando o relógio.

Miro olhava a cena tentando não morrer de tanto dar risada, Kamus não via a menor graça da cena, e a garota olhava a risada de Miro que era diferentemente escandalosa.

O celular de Miro toca, e ele com todo custo tenta parar de rir para atender o telefonema.

- Ahaha... a..lô?!

- Miro, não sei porque você está rindo, mas você esqueceu sua apostila de história?- pergunta uma voz feminina

- Não, ela está aqui comigo...- diz ele olhando a mochila

- Tem certeza?

- Não...- diz Miro vendo que não estava na sua mochila.

-BURRO...- diz a garota

Miro volta correndo pra sua casa que ficava a cinco minutos de onde estavam.

" Droga, porque eu sempre esqueço alguma coisa em casa quando saio?"

Quando Miro chega no cursinho pra fazer a prova de quanto ele conseguiria de bolsa, ele congela quando vê uma pessoa entrando na sala de aula, logo ele resolveu esquecer aquela pessoa por um momento e ir fazer a prova.

Estava ele sentado em uma sala fazendo a prova, a prova não estava tão difícil, mas também não estava tão fácil, o resultado da prova ia sair em meia hora, ele ficou esperando o resultado em uma sala .

As aulas iam começar dentro de quinze minutos, a maioria dos alunos já estava na sala de aula, alguns ainda pareciam meio perdidos .

Entre os perdidos estava o "Mascara Da Morte", bem eram assim que o chamavam, ele sabia que sala ele tinha que ir o problema era saber onde estava a sala, e até ele descobrir acabou se atrasando para a aula.

Miro ainda estava na sala, tinha acabado de conseguir 75 da bolsa, o que o já tinha deixado muito satisfeito, e ele ia começar naquele mesmo dia.

Miro foi encaminhado a uma sala, o professor já tinha começado a explicar e para o seu alívio, a matéria ele já sabia alguma coisa.

Mais uma vez o sangue dele gela, ele viu a garota na qual ele não queria ver nunca mais na sua vida, Susan Stifen, na oitava série ele pensou que ia morrer de vergonha. Uma garota muito bonita, olhos verdes cabelos longos loiros pele branca, 1,67m, 50kg, roupas bem femininas, o que ela tem de beleza tem de hipócrita, Miro detesta esse tipo de pessoa, mas na época ela conseguiu conquista-lo.

Na hora, ele se sentiu horrível e com raiva ao mesmo tempo, ele queria estrangula-la naquele momento, mas ele se controlou e sentou o mais distante dela possível .

Susan pareceu nem se lembrar dele, estava muito ocupada paquerando um garoto a sua frente.

A aula ia passando e aos poucos ele foi se acostumando com a sala, claro que a presença daquela garota o incomodava mas ele não poderia fazer nada.

- Er...me desculpe mas você entendeu a matéria? Porque eu não entendi uma virgula do que ele disse...- diz uma garoto de olhos verdes parecendo um pouco tímido.

- Entender eu entendi...só não sei se vou conseguir explicar mas eu posso tentar...- diz Miro se virando para trás para ver quem era que estava pedindo sua ajuda.

- Bem, se você puder eu agradeço!

- Bem, primeiramente meu nome é Miro, prazer!- diz estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo

- prazer, o meu é Aioria!- diz cumprimentando.

Miro tentou explicar a matéria, e Aioria tentou entender , só que estava um pouco complicado e no fim Miro acabou se confundido e já não sabia se ele estava explicando certo.

- Er...acho que você me deixou confuso... – diz Miro olhando a ranheca que tinha escrito no caderno.

- Desculpe...- diz Aioria

- Me desculpe eu interromper, mas querem ajuda?- pergunta um garoto de cabelos roxos.

- Se puder... – dizem os dois

- eu sou Mu, prazer !

Mu explicou a matéria e todos entenderam, era algo simples, o que estava complicando tudo era o Miro complicar o assunto.

Na hora do intervalo, foram os três comprar alguma coisa para comer, Miro viu Kamus sozinho comendo uma maçã e ele foi até ele junto com os dois.

- Hei Kamus, por que está ai sozinho?- pergunta se sentando ao lado do amigo

- Nada... – diz mordendo a maçã.

- Bem, esses são meus novos amigos, Mu e Aioria! E este é meu velho amigo Kamus! – diz Miro sorrindo

- Oi!- dizem os dois a Kamus

- Oi.

Mascara da Morte que parecia que tinha se ajeitado foi comprar alguma coisa na cantina, ele achou que a comida estava muito cara, mas como ele estava com muita fome, ele pagou assim mesmo.

- dá próxima vez eu trago marmita da minha casa, porque esse cursinho é um roubo...

Miro foi empurrado enquanto conversava com Kamus se ele não tivesse desviado o rosto, teriam se beijado, e Kamus optou por tombar no chão do que beijar Miro.

- Hei!- diz Miro se virando para ver quem era o culpado.

- A foi mal, é que estão me empurrando...- diz um garoto loiro.

Miro estava pensando se desculpava ou não, por pouco tinha beijado Kamus, se isso tivesse acontecido ele ia ter pesadelos o resto da vida.

- Serio, desculpa mas me empurraram...

Kamus ainda estava no chão pensando que por pouco escapou de um pesadelo.

-Nossa cara...isso ser horrível de se ver...- diz Aioria ajudando o novo amigo a se levantar.

- Nem me fale...- diz Mu

No final Miro acabou perdoando o garoto, afinal não aconteceu o pior.

Toca o sinal para voltarem a sala de aula, Kamus foi para sua sala, enquanto os outros três foram para a sala deles.

- Nossa, hoje o Kamus acordou com o pé esquerdo...- diz Miro

- Por que?- perguntam os dois.

- Ele foi atropelado por uma garota hoje de manhã, quase me beija... não que me beijar seja ruim mas fala sério homem com homem num dá química, pelo menos não comigo...

Mascara da Morte , entra em sua sala ainda não tinha muitos alunos na sala, a maioria ainda estava espalhados pelo cursinho.

- Oi!- diz uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros

-Ah Oi! – diz ele estendendo a mão

- Meu nome é _Kanami Chidori, Prazer!- diz cumprimentando_

-_ Eu sou Mascara da Morte! _

A garota ficou pensando que "Mascara da Morte" era um apelido ou coisa assim e ficou pensando de onde ele teria pensando nesse apelido, será de algum personagem de filme?

Logo a sala estava lotada, o professor entra, o professor de química, o temido do cursinho, passava tanta lição que parecia que seus dedos iam cair e seus cérebros iam queimar.

- Bem, meu nome é Jader, professor de química,bem como vocês sabem este cursinho é diferente dos outros, passamos lição, corrigimos e temos prova, para ver como vocês estão, porém se não fizerem nada disso, obviamente não serão reprovados, pois isso é um cursinho, mas creio que quem quer ir para a faculdade fará tudo que será solicitado e ainda fará mais, nossa escola tem um ranking que é atualizado todo mês,bom agora abram o livro na página doze.

Todos ficaram tentando entender o que o professor tinha acabado de dizer, ele falara tão rápido que não deu tempo de assimilar o que o professor disse.

- Esse professor é doido!- diz Mascara da Morte abrindo o livro

-Doido é pouco!- diz Kanami fazendo o mesmo .

O professor explicou bem a matéria, apesar de ele aparentar ser muito chato e rabugento.

Na sala onde Miro estava o professor era totalmente diferente, explicou tudo calmamente e os alunos entenderam o que ele disse.

- Aioria,você disse que tem um irmão mais velho correto? – pergunta Miro

-Sim disse, por quê ? – ele parecia um pouco confuso.

- É ele que está sentado lá na frente?

-Sim é! – diz Aioria

- Por que ele não senta aqui com a gente?- pergunta Mu .

- É que ele prefere sentar na frente, e hoje nós também brigamos.-diz Aioria parecia meio chateado .

-por quê ? – pergunta Miro

Aioria contou que antes dele virem para o cursinho tiveram uma discussão por causa de uma coisa muito simples, mas que no final eles acabaram brigados, Aioria era orgulhoso pra ver que estava errado, e seu irmão Aioros era um pouco mole demais, mas daquela vez o irmão não deu braço a torcer.

Aioros estava pensando em ceder mais uma vez, mas a mãe disse para ele não fazer isso se não Aioria não aprenderia nunca a ceder.

No final da aula todos saíram da sala, aos poucos o cursinho foi ficando vazio.

- Kamus!Me espera !!!!!!!!!- grita Miro correndo atrás do amigo- Você nem me espera para ir embora que amigo desnaturado que você é...

-Tenho cara de poste pra ficar parado esperando?- pergunta Kamus parecendo mal humorado.

- Quer que eu responda?- brinca Miro

Kamus apenas continua andando sem dar bola para o garoto.

- Que foi que você ta mal humorado?

- Nada...só estou com MUITA dor de cabeça...- responde Kamus com uma das mãos em sua cabeça.

Miro acompanhou Kamus até sua casa em silêncio, quando chegam Kamus entra em sua casa,como ele mora sozinho e Kamus não estava muito bem, Miro achou melhor ficar por lá .

O celular de Miro toca mais uma vez .

- Alô?!

- Miro, então você já saiu do cursinho?

-Sim, eu to na casa do Kamus agora... por quê?

- Você tem um caso com o Kamus? Todo dia você vai pra casa dele.

Miro na hora queria estrangular aquela garota, mas resolveu fazer outra coisa.

- Não, mas se quiser eu posso ter um com você!- diz Miro com um tom de voz irônico.

- Ai, não gostei disso não! Bem mas você vai voltar pra casa?

- Num sei... depois eu ligo... tchau!

Miro desliga o celular e deita no sofá.

- Essa garota num sai do meu pé! Mais que coisa!

Kamus embora estivesse cor dor de cabeça, foi estudar. Miro sempre o achava cdf, pois a única coisa que ele fazia era estudar , nem nas férias Kamus parava de estudar um pouco.

- Hei, Miro me faz um favor?- pergunta Kamus descendo as escadas.

-Fala...

-Pega um copo com água pra mim?

-Tá...

Indo para a cozinha, ele pega o copo com água e leva para Kamus.

- Kamus, pára de estudar um pouco, assim você vai ficar doido !

- Eu gosto de estudar...- responde Kamus voltando aos estudos

- Você disse que está com dor de cabeça, vai dormir um pouco depois você estuda!

- Eu tomei remédio...

Miro olha para Kamus com indignação, Kamus tinha conseguido cem por cento da bolsa, com certeza ele teria passado na faculdade se não tivesse ficado doente e perdido as provas. Mas ver o amigo se matando daquele jeito não era isso que Miro queria pro amigo, nunca na vida tinha visto ele se divertir, quando Miro tem uma idéia.

- Kamus, posso usar seu telefone? É que meu celular num tem muito crédito...

- Usa...

Miro foi correndo ao telefone e liga para o amigo que já tinha ido para faculdade Shaka.

- Shaka? Você anda muito ocupado?

- Não, por quê?

- É que o Kamus se mata de estudar todo dia e não sai pra se divertir , eu sei que estou pedindo para a pessoa errada já que você é outro cdf, mas pelo menos você sai de vez em quando, você podia me ajudar a fazer o Kamus sair um pouco.

- Realmente você está pedindo para a pessoa errada, mas eu posso ver o que eu posso fazer...

- Valeu!

-Depois eu falo com você, é que agora eu ta meio ruim para conversar.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Tomando banho...depois eu ligo, onde você está? Na casa do Kamus?

-Como você sabe?

- Praticamente você vive ai...bem mas depois eu te ligo, tchau.

-tchau.

Miro pensava como alguém podia ficar praticamente o dia todo estudando, Miro era estudioso mas não era que nem o seu amigo, nunca tirava dez nas provas mas conseguia uma nota nove nas provas...

Meia hora depois o telefone toca, e Miro vai atender, era quem achava que era, Shaka:

- Então, agora você pode me ajudar?

-Bem, você não pode levá-lo para um lugar muito barulhento porque depois ele vai quebrar a sua cara e a minha, um museu?

- Shaka, Eu quero algo diferente , museu ele já deve ter ido pra fazer trabalho de escola.

- Ele topa qualquer coisa desde que não seja barulhento...

- Eu sei, se eu levá-lo para uma balada ele me arrebenta, ou melhor ele nem vai...

No final acabaram não decidindo nada, Miro acabou dormindo na casa de Kamus novamente, ele dormia mais na casa de seu amigo do que na casa dele.

Dia seguinte, Kamus acorda um pouco mais cedo que o normal, ele vai tomar banho.

Miro ainda dormia, estava dormindo no quarto do lado, dormia como uma pedra.

Dando quase sete e meia da manhã, Miro acorda, ou melhor foi acordado.

-Miro, levanta...- diz Kamus o chutando da cama.

Kamus sai do quarto e vai para a cozinha.

Miro resolve ir pra casa, tinha tempo pra tomar banho e trocar de roupa, e é isso que ele fez.

No cursinho, Kamus já estava em sua carteira estudando, ainda faltava meia hora para começar a aula.

- Bom dia!- diz um garoto de cabelo azul .

-Bom dia.- reponde Kamus

- Bem, desculpe se estou sendo intrometido, é que eu sou meio tímido, e ainda não falei com ninguém deste cursinho...

- Tudo bem, meu nome é Kamus, prazer.

- Meu nome é Saga, e o prazer é meu!Daqui a pouco meu irmão chega!

- Ele é mais velho?

- Não, eu sou mais velho mas por poucos minutos, somo gêmeos!

-Kamus!Eu tenho um ...amigo novo ?! – pergunta Miro entusiasmado – Eu sou Miro! Prazer! –

- Eu sou Saga, o prazer é meu!

Miro ficou enchendo na sala deles até dar o sinal e logo em seguida ele foi pra sua respectiva sala.

Mascara da Morte , ainda não tinha chegado no cursinho, ou melhor ainda não tinha saído de sua casa.

- Mãe! Desse jeito eu não chego hoje! – diz Mascara da Morte arrumando sua mochila.

- Seu café ta pronto!- diz a mãe da cozinha.

Ele comeu rápido, pegou algumas frutas pra levar, já que ele não ia mais comprar comida do cursinho que era um roubo.

O garoto saiu correndo de casa, e tentou chegar lá o mais rápido que podia, apesar de até a sétima série ele não ligar para o estudo e nem para horário mas no final ele acabou se tocando que se que quiser uma vida melhor ele teria que estudar.

Quando ele chega no cursinho já estava na metade da primeira aula, ele pediu licença, entrou e sentou em seu lugar.

Estava cansado, todo suado pela corrida e sem ar.

- O que aconteceu que você chegou atrasado?- pergunta Kanami

- Eu acabei acordando tarde, é que ontem eu fiquei vendo filme até tarde, tem alguns hábitos que ainda não consegui parar – diz Mascara da Morte

- De vez em quando acontece!

Kamus prestava atenção em tudo que o professor explicava, apesar de já saber a matéria, mas Kamus é Kamus.

Mas tinha alguém além de Mascara da Morte que tinha chegado atrasado...

- Desculpe o atraso...- diz uma garota de pele bem branca.

A garota parecia que tinha ido à guerra, bandeide na bochecha, com alguns arranhões no rosto e nos braços, sem contar o esparadrapo que tinha no pescoço.

- T-tudo bem..,a senhorita está bem?- pergunta o professor preocupado e ao mesmo tempo espantado.

- Sim, estou...

A garota se sentou ao lado de Saga e Kamus.

" Nossa, o que será que aconteceu com ela?"- pensou Saga

Miro que estava tentando entender a matéria,de psicologia, estava ficando doido.

- Que foi que você não entendeu?- pergunta Mu

- Esse Freud ai, não entendi nada!- diz Miro

- É simples...- Mu começa a explicar

Aproveitando Aioria também ouviu a explicação de Mu.

- Hei Aioria, você ainda está brigado com seu irmão?

-Estamos!

- Por que você não pede desculpas para ele?- pergunta Mu

- Porque é ele que está errado!- diz Aioria

Mu pensou bem antes de falar o que ia falar, precisava medir as palavras.

- Bem, mas você tem certeza?

- Sim! Tenho!- diz ele começando a ficar mal humorado

Aioros estava morrendo de vontade de acabar com aquilo tudo, mas sua mãe disse para não pedir, então ele ficou ali esperando, para Aioros era tortura ficar um dia sem falar com seu irmão, mas era ordens de sua mãe para ele não pedir desculpas.

Embora Mu não conhecesse Aioria direito, já percebeu que ele tem um gênio difícil.

Miro observava a situação, e resolveu que na hora do intervalo ia falar com Aioros, Miro não gostava de ver aquele clima pesado entre os irmãos e foi isso que ele fez, junto com Mu.

- Você que é o irmão de Aioria, não é mesmo ? – pergunta Miro

- Sim, sou... por quê?

- Bem, ele me disse que vocês estão brigados.

- Eu queria fazer as pazes com ele logo, mas minha mãe disse pra não pedir desculpas, já que sempre eu que dou o braço a torcer, minha mãe disse pra eu deixar de ser mole...

A conversar dos três fora meio que esquecido no momento em que ouve-se uma gritaria.

- BRIGA! – grita um pessoal que estava aglomerado .

N/A- eis ai mais uma fic de CDZ, ela já faz um tempão que eu tô escrevendo...espero que tenham gostado!

Quero comentários! Ok??

beijossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
